digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
VictoryGreymon
|level=Mega |type=Dragon Man |attribute=Vaccine |family=Dragon's Roar |from=RizeGreymonDigimon Next, "Anti-God Devices Digimon Twin!" 21 WarGreymonDigimon Masters |to= |partner=Tsurugi Tatsuno |g1=Greymon-species |s1=WarGreymon }} VictoryGreymon is a Dragon Man Digimon. A subspecies of WarGreymon, whose body is clad in armor of the super-metal "Chrome Digizoid", it easily wields its gigantic crushing sword "Dramon Breaker", and is the "Dragon Warrior of Heroes" that fights against its opponents with unique sword techniques. In addition, VictoryGreymon possesses an evolutionary code that differs from Digimon that were naturally born in the Digital World, and it is thought that it is a Digimon that digivolved from a that was produced due to artificial data intervention. Attacks *'Dramon Breaker': Performs a heroic sword technique with the Dramon Breaker in which it strikes the opponent, instead of slashing, pulverizing them. *'Trident Gaia': Splits the Dramon Breaker and equips the pieces to its arm, takes all the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into the tips of its sword, then fires it. *'Victory Charge': Performs a unique sword technique with the Dramon Breaker which reflects back an opponent's attack. *'Victory Shield': Unites the shells equipped on its back into a shield, which it wields. Design VictoryGreymon is a humanoid dragon warrior who wears Chrome Digizoid armor on its torso, shoulders and lower legs. Like most Greymon-species Digimon, it wears a helmet adorned with three horns but VictoryGreymon's back horns shoot stiff towards the back and is lined with a yellow stripe. The helmet also has a small pair of nostrils. On its back is a four-pointed shield resembling wings. It wears a pair of bulky yellow gauntlets and on its hands It carries a huge three-bladed greatsword, the Dramon Breaker. Etymologies ;VictoryGreymon (ビクトリーグレイモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . *(En:) , meaning "old" or "ancient". Fiction Digimon Next Digimon World Championship VictoryGreymon digivolves from RizeGreymon or at 30 battles, with 50% won and 2 egg reverts. Digimon Battle VictoryGreymon can be obtained by using VictoryGreymon Card 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5 on an Agumon above level 41. It's attacks are Dramon Breaker and Trident Gaia. It is a Vaccine attribute with a Build of 3 STR, 2 DEX, 3 CON, 0 INT. Its traits are Elasticity, Body Crash and Wind Gust. Normally, VictoryGreymon's digivolution line is Agumon -> Greymon -> -> VictoryGreymon, but due to a loophole in the card's wording, once you get VictoryGreymon, you can card digivolve Tyrannomon and MetalTyrannomon too. This results in a more powerful Agumon->Tyrannomon->MetalTyrannomon->VictoryGreymon. Digimon Masters VictoryGreymon is a Side Mega-level Mercenary Digimon. VictoryGreymon digivolves from WarGreymon, once the "Dramon braker" has been applied to it. Digimon World Re:Digitize VictoryGreymon digivolves from and RizeGreymon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode VictoryGreymon digivolves from and RizeGreymon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon Heroes! VictoryGreymon digivolves from the more powerful version of . Notes and references